Paperwork
by Entanglement Theory
Summary: Naruto's stuck. He just can't concentrate on his work and Tsunade will eventually kill him if he doesn't deliver those papers soon! So who better than Hinata to help the blond haired ninja? NaruHina, Oneshot.


**Title:** Paperwork

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd probably be able buy more things that I want.

**Note:** Inspired by the lovely LuceyLacie who's avatar finally got to my writing spark.

**Paperwork**

If there's one thing Naruto hates, it's writing the reports for what events happened on his ninja missions. When it comes to writing with pen and paper, the words begin to go blank and his head feels fuzzy from the paper going blurry. In writing there's just not enough activity going on for him, and this record he was writing was important - if not one of the most important ones he'd ever written - but as usual, he could not concentrate. Tsunade was on his back once again demanding the record as quickly as possible, as much as Naruto wanted to deliver (mostly to get her off his case), he just could not write it.

He thought of calling over his teammate Sakura...but from experience he knew Sakura, she would just get mad whenever he proclaimed "I can't concentrate on this!" And he wouldn't call Kakashi either because Naruto's pride wouldn't let him call his teacher to help him - he was a man now! Besides Kakashi had more records to write than him, Tsunade hated Kakashi more intensely than Naruto at the minute when it came to work and he did not want to be on the same boat as Kakashi. Tsunade would kill them both!

If anyone would help Naruto, it was Hinata. Strangely enough the purple headed ninja was always willing to help him, and when she did, she never got particularly mad at him, or if she did, she was very good at hiding it. The latter was more likely the case. But since Hinata had been on the mission too, and thus to write her own report of her opinions of the events too, asking her for a get together and doing a reports writing session was nothing odd. Though, as usual, the girl had a glowing red blush on her cheeks when he asked her. He swore he could cook his ramen on her cheeks every time. It was kind of an odd quirk about Hinata that he couldn't quite grasp as to why she had it.

So after all the events, leading to Naruto begging Hinata to help him, here he was sat, waiting for the ninja to come over to his place. His small room filled with the delicious smell of a bowl of steaming ramen whilst the appearance much looking the exact opposite of the smell because of the piles of papers slung messily much like an overflowing dumpster. Naruto hummed excitably whilst waiting for his company, and almost sprang to the door as though springs attached to his feet when the bell rang greeting her with a cheery smile and a loud "Hinata, you're here! Want a bowl of ramen before we start?"

Nothing really happened during their work, Naruto repeatedly complained that the work was making him dizzy or bored, then proceeded to exercise his extremely hyper active body by showing off some his new "super impressive ninja moves" to Hinata who, in his eyes, seemed at least impressed as she was smiling - that at least wasn't a bad sign, right? If he wasn't doing that, he was eating ramen. Although Hinata would occasionally mention that the pair of them needed to get work done otherwise the both would feel the wrath of Tsunade later on. Whilst Naruto always did feel the anger of Tsunade, he almost sympathetically carried on working to make sure poor Hinata didn't get into trouble because of him. He had set the date of the report session after all, it wasn't Hinata's fault that she could be submitting it later than normal. ...And she'd probably faint if Tsunade shouted at her, that was something Naruto definitely didn't want to be responsible for. He would be waving goodbye to his life if her family found out that it even partially his fault Hinata fainted.

Now the pair of them were on a break, not that Naruto hadn't had a few thousand already, as the day turned into night. Both exhausted, mentally for Hinata, and physically in Naruto's case from too much showing off. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's paper filled table, releasing a tired sigh as she went down, Naruto noticing her eyes drooping slightly.

"You look sleepy Hinata," he commented not really trying to make a deep conversation with her, but just needed to say something to get rid of the long silence between them. Although it didn't particularly work, as all his reply was a faint "mm" and shuffle of her head as she moved into a more comfortable position on the paper filled table, her face showing she was trying register Naruto's words but was clearly too worn out to actually manage it properly. Hinata's stomach rumbled a low but quiet tone complaining it was hungry, which in turn made Hinata pull of a face he knew very well. A big rose coloured blush.

In the end he had to comment on her stomach, he just couldn't get rid of the thought. "Wow, your stomach is just like you. It's almost as silent as you are everyday! I wouldn't have heard it." He thought he heard a muffled "could say the same about you" as the papers shuffled again, but the likelihood of Hinata saying that was as possible as him not having the Nine Tails Fox inside of him. Impossible. As a result though, Hinata's head turned away from Naruto which he assumed that she was just still trying to get comfortable on top of all those papers. What he hadn't noticed was the blush he'd previously seen had begun to cover her full face instead from the embarrassment of him noticing something about her.

Not getting much out of the Hyuuga heiress, Naruto decided he should feed her and so he declared to himself that he would indeed feed her a treat for helping him with work. "Well since your stomach says you're hungry," leading his stomach to also grown at the thought of a treat, " - and apparently mine is too. I'll get some of that leftover red bean soup that Choji gave me last time, since you probably don't fancy ramen." Hand scratching the back of his head, as he was a little unsure whether the Huuyga guest would approve - he'd never actually had Hinata over before and Sakura just got annoyed with his suggestions in food – Naruto awaited the anger, but to his surprise she simply replied with an "okay."

Thinking he'd done well (and he definitely sounded mature moving over from ramen to his second favourite food red bean soup), he pulled himself from his seat and decided to coax Hinata into a more comfortable position. "Whilst I'm warming it up why don't you lay down on the bed or something," he mentioned showing her the directions to all the resting spots in the house he could possible find that looked at least sleep-able on, "those papers may paper-cut you, and that's more painful than being hit by Sakura!" Hearing a lethargic "mm" from Hinata, he presumed a response was that she had been convinced to get comfy and moved into the kitchen to warm up that delicious red bean soup that he'd been wanting to eat since yesterday.

In the midst of warming up, Naruto chatted happily to Hinata, a conversation that mostly consisted of his surprise that Choji had actually sacrificed food by giving it to him and not eating it for himself. He was unaware it was a completely one sided as Hinata's vision had slowly ceased due to the soothing background noise of Naruto's voice and it was only when Naruto who came back into the room, in hands a tray with two bowls of sweet smelling red bean soups, he noticed the young heiress was sleeping.

Carefully placing the food down on the table (after moving those dreadful still unfinished papers), Naruto plopped his elbow down on the table, tilted his head on his palm and stared her much like a curious puppy. He couldn't help it, he'd never seen the Hyuuga look so comfortable before. If he ever saw her she usually was blushing, shy and softly giggling to herself to the point you couldn't quite hear it sometimes. It was foreign for her to look actually at home somewhere and so, he was fascinated by it. It was especially amusing for Naruto as a piece of hair fell into her mouth, causing her to cough mid-sleep, and needed assistance of pulling it out of her mouth. Pulling the strand of hair out her mouth, Naruto placed his head upon the table also still watching the sleeping ninja who was breathing softly as she slept, to which Naruto murmured "even asleep, she's quiet."

Staring at her slowly made his thoughts fall to be about her. Hinata was a like a peculiar creature to Naruto. She seemed to be to opposite of society, as much as he liked Sakura, at first she also hated Naruto much like everyone else did, and even now, Sakura still wasn't quite on the same level of Hinata. Unlike Sakura, Hinata was always happy to listen to his loud plan and say "go for it" or "that sounds interesting" every time, and sometimes, give him more ideas to his plan even if it sounded ridiculous. He quite liked some of her ideas. He lightly chuckled at the thought of Hinata's reaction of his plan of using a water jutsu to make a shark and chase Kiba around with it and eventually eat him after Kiba had irritated him. He remembered that Hinata had worriedly looked at him as though he was actually going find a way to do it, which he had to eventually insist he was not actually going to do it and that he couldn't anyway. But strangely, it only took a "believe it" and Hinata was assured he wouldn't find a way. That was definitely odd, but it was a nice feeling.

A small "Naruto, you're going to get fat if you eat any more ramen" made the blond come out of his thoughts and ended up sniggering slightly whilst picking himself back up from the table. What she said was something she wouldn't normally say, but he couldn't help but reply under his breath "but Hinata, it's so delicious" with a big grin on his face. With a small moan of complaint coming from her mouth, he wondered what his dream self had replied and began working on his work once again.

The next morning however, Sakura arrived at the young blond's house to the sight of both the blond and the purple head sound asleep facing one another under a ramen designed blanket. Naruto was snoring loudly with one arm spread over the back of the Hyuuga, the other in the positioned as though holding a pen, but the pen clearly thrown across the room filled with paper both actions which were clearly done during Naruto's sleep. She cheered inwardly at their positioning for Hinata, but also rolled her eyes at the sight of the place. Ready to clean up his awfully messy apartment Sakura began picking up papers only to find a miracle.

Naruto Uzumaki had finished his report.


End file.
